Wanting what you can't have!
by Mistress Senbon
Summary: Bella Swan a geeky girl who has a major crush on the most popular guy in her school Edward Cullen. After Edward brutally rejects Bella how will she react? What will she do over the summer? Get a make-over by Edward's own sister? Lets see how it feels Edwa
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know this just kinda came to me as an idea........ stupid dreams that I have! So anyway this is my first Twilight fanfiction so don't be to mean to me cuz I will cry! so anyway I don't own the the characters but I do own a computer, a phone, a cookie, and a bag of nuts! I have it made don't I? well anyway im not good with grammer and spelling so yeah i know. anyway summary time!!!!!! whoot whoot!**

**Summary: Bella Swan a geeky girl who has a major crush on the most popular guy in her school Edward Cullen. After Edward brutally rejects Bella how will she react? What will she do over the summer? Get a make-over by Edward's own sister? Lets see how it feels Edward when Bella comes back smokin hot! AU all human...for now!**

Bella's p.o.v.....

I gulped and looked down nervously at my converse clad feet. Alice my best friend apparently noticed this and looked around for what might have caused my distress. I glanced up to meet eyes with the guy I had been dreaming about for years. His emerald green eyes glowed against his make skin and bronze hair. Edward cullen was truly the most handsome person I have ever seen. Soon his eyes left my brown eyes and he snorted. Yep he snorted at me cuz I was just a geek with not many friends.

As far as I knew I had three friends: Rosalie, Alice, and Jacob. Rosalie was very pretty with long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a smile that could make any boy fall in love with her and she knew gow to impress even in our school uniform. Alice was just as pretty with short black hair that had a small flair to it and eyes just like her brother Edward, she could also look great in our school's terrible uniform. Jacob didn't come to my school but he was still handsome with his big brown eyes, long black hair, and deep russet skin.

We were all the same age but Jacob was a few years younger. We all got along pretty great and knew each others deepest secrets.

"Bella I know you like my brother so just go and ask him on a date!" Alice exclaimed while nudging me the direction Edward was going. "Im sorry but no thanks, besides your brother would never like." I responded fiddling with the hem of my greem plaid skirt. Yeah we have to wear plaid but we have a variety of colors and we have to wear a white button up blouse, but atlest its not a mini skirt.

"Aww come on Bella take a chance at romance!" Alice said slightly singing it as she danced around me. I looked at her and said "No Alice I couldn't handle the rejection that would happen, now lets get to biology before were late." With Alice at my side we walked into the biology lab together. All the students were standing at the front of the class. "I am assigning new lab partners today..." trailed on "Bella and Edward at the back left table.." What? My lab partner was Edward? Oh my breathe Bella breathe!

I clutched my notebook and book to my chest as I sat next to the man of my dreams. How long had I been crushing on him? Two long years of sleepovers at Alice's house and having to see him there, at school, and even at the coffee shop I worked at! Now the universe had to make us partners in biology. I was probably gonna slice my finger open with a knife, or poke my eye with the microscope, or maybe I will spill dangerous chemicals on myself or Edward

Thanks a lot universe Im just feeling the love. I pulled my pen out and started to take notes when I noticed Edward grib the lab table. I decided to say something and of course I didn't say it, it was more of a squeak. "Is something wrong?" I felt Edward's gaze upon me, I let my bangs hide the blush that was on my pale face. "Yeah I dont have anything to write with." I heard Edward say. I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out a pen. "Here you can have this pen." He grabbed the pen and I heard him start to write down notes.

The bell rang out loudly as I gathered my stuff. Edward went right by me and out the door. Alice danced over to me and smiled her pixie like smile. "Are you glad Edward is your partner?" She asked while we walked out the door."No, well yeah a little bit, but he don't like it, I can tell." I responded.

Edward's p.o.v....

I tossed the pen Bella gave me in the trash. It was probably covered in her germs. I couldn't see how Alice could stand her, she was so tom boyish and geeky! I shook my head and headed for soccer practice.

**So tell me what you think but please be nice and review!**


	2. Let her walk

**Tear omg I cannot believe this! 7 reviews? AND they were very nice? omg you guys are the best! Sorry it took me long to update my dog ate my computer and my homework got a virus!**

**Breakind'Dawn4ever:Well thanks for the review! Again sorry it took me sooooo long!**

**Little-Alice-Vampire:OMG! Thanks for bein so to the point!**

**EddiexBellasisLOVE:I suppose Im a free spirit like that thank you for the review!**

**seventeenforeverr:Thanks for the review and Bella WILL show dat boi up! fo sho (sorry im feelin gang-star at the moment)**

**JasperXRoseXEdward:Why thank you my feathered friend (sorry I ate chicken!)**

**riceballekelly: awww thanks!**

**The Real Carlyle Cullun:Why thank you for the review !**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Edward P.O.v...........

Finally soccer practice is over! I stould in the locker room deciding whether to steal Jasper's clothes again or not. Nah! Ah there is a diturbince in my pant. I pulled my beeping, vibrating phone out of my pants pocket and flipped it open. "Yes mom?" I asked into the phone. My mother, Esme replied sayng, "Edward, honey your father and I won't be home, but there is pizza in the fridge, we'll be home in 2 days." "Ok mom see ya." With that I snapped my phone shut and walked out to my volvo.

Just then whats-her-face tripped and fell on the sidewalk smooth Bella, smooth. Wait why is she here and not at the rat hole she calls 'home'? Oh well why should I Edward Cullen care? She's a low life, gold diggin bitch. Why else would she be friends with my sister and Rosalie? Man im rude.

Bella's books were everywhere and her knee looked pretty scraped I should help her and offer her a ride...nah bitch has 2 legs she can walk. I snorted and climbed into my car. Oh this is funny as hell. There's a puddle right by her. ZZZOOOMMM! I looked back to see a soaking wet Bella lookind absolutly......happy? HAPPY? Oh well maybe she's glad she got the honor to be splahed by me.

Bella's p.o.v........

WHOOT! Edward just splashed me so I don't gotta wear this lame uniform! Oh hell-to-the-WAIT! Why am I happy? That dickhead just splashed me. He couldve killed or serverly injured me!

What did I ever do to him? Like him? That must be it im being way to obvoius! Wait...again! I like him? Why yes, yes I do.

Man Im screwed! Alice shall know what to do!

"Alice I like your brother." I said while she plopped down on my bed. She looked at me me and said "It's about damn time Bells!"

"You knew?"

"Duh!" With that she stuck out her tongue at me.

"So ummm what should I do?" I questioned.

Alice p.o.v......

Thats it. The most perfect, devious, awesome, stupid, brillaint plan in the history of perfect, devious, awesome, stupid, brillaint plans ever! It was a true work of art if I do say so myself. Yes it was puurrrrrfect. Wait why am I acting similair to a feline? Well that doesn't matter back to my plan Here it is the most perfect, devious, awesome, stupid, brilliant plan ever:

Bella was gonna...................

ask my brother on a date...................

DUN DUN DUN!

**So what did you think? Oh Edward you mean person *shakes head* what king of sick twisted girl would make you like that? ME!!!!! REVIEW!!! please?**


	3. WowI wrote that?

**Ok I think im gonna cry! *tear* if i could i would hug you guys! **

**seventeenforeverr:Thanks! I will try my super duper hardest to make these longer!**

**Breaking'Dawn4ever:Lol thanks! But wouldnt i need a computer to type up the story to put on fanfic?**

**The Real Carlyle Cullen: LOL i would slap him to. OMG!!! I might make bells slap him....**

**riceballekelly:Its ok you werent rude! Im so sorry it took me a while to update but this one is sooner!**

**JasperXRoseXEdward:He does not like bella. he is a meanie face. IM A SICK TWISTED GIRL!**

**THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bella's p.o.v......................

How could Alice do this to me? Here I was standing in Starbucks waiting for Edward to arrive. Alice had told Edward that the team was here for a meeting but it was really a ploy for me to ask him on a date. I walked into the bathroom to make I still looked ok. I was wearing converse, blue jeans and a Tokio Hotel shirt. Casual Bella. I refused to let Alice pick out my clothes, knowing her she would have forced me into heels and a dressl!

Couldn't let that happen now could I? No I could not! _Riinngg!_ Someone had just entered Starbucks. I looked at the door to see Edward in all his wonderful glory. Ok remember you have to ask him out or Alice will beat you into a lifeless pulp! I can do this......maybe?

He walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. I finally stopped peeping through the bathroom door and walked to stand about 5 feet from Edward.

"Hi Edward." I managed with a small wave. He glanced at me and said, "Ohhhh ummm hi.....Becca?" "Its Bella." I said while attemting a smile.

"Yeah whatever." Edward replied. "So umm Edward?" I Said in a small questioning voice. "What?" He snapped.

"Well ummm would you go on a date with me?" I asked quickly. And here comes his answer..."Of Course Bella! I wish you wouldve asked sooner!" With that Edward kissed me.

Edward p.o.v.....

I Woke breathing heavily. That was the worst nightmare I have ever had. I was looking through Bella's eyes. How couldve dream me said yes? I then jumped out of bed and into the shower scrubbing ever inch of my body to get the terrible image and feel out og my head.

Just then something coiled in my stomach. I ran to the toilet and threw up. Ewwwwwww! I quickly flushed and cleaned up my face. Wait my pjs are soaking wet now!

After I changed for school I took a look in the mirror and stared at my awesome self.

When I got to science class all the seats were empty except for one that was right by Bella. I sighed and sat down next to her. She turned and smiled at me a little. I held back the urge to gag. I saw her scribble something on a piece of paper and hand it to me.

_Would you go out with me? -Bella_

I looked at the paper with a disguested look on my face. I ignored the paper and crumppled it up. RIING! The bell rang and I was out of my seat faster then you could say toast! I waited by the door until Bella was out.

"Well?" She asked.

"Ok Bella I will not beat around the bush Im tellin you straight of how I feel." I Said smirking at her blushing face. A small crowd had gathered. Good.

"There is no way in hell I would ever go out with you! You disguest me in so many ways it makes me want to blow chunks. Your absolutly horrid to look at and your voice is worse than nails against a chalk bored! I don't know who or what even gave you the right to even think about asking me out!" I Said loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. Tears were rolling doen her face but all I did was turn and walk off as kids started laughing and whispering.

Bella p.o.v.....

I looked into the crowd trying to find a way out. As soon as I spotted one I ran. Tears blurred my visin but I had to get away from this. Away to the comfort of home. As I turned the keys in my old truck I saw Alice and Rosalie come running out of the school.

They climbed into the truck and Alice said, "We heard everything! Oh my gosh Im so sorry Bella!"

**OH! wow I cant believe i wrote that. I started crying when i wrote this! tear tear review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Beautify!

**wow..... I am truly suprised. I thought the same peeps would review then BAM! Some of you commented about how different my fic is. eamc-bmsc said it was nice to read somethin different! I really dont wanna write everyones name down it would take me a long time and you dont want me you just want my story! **

**First a special thanks to: riceballekelly, The Real Carlyle Cullen, JasperXRoseXEdward,and BreakingDawn'4ever! You guys have been with since chapter 1 and i thank you for the comments, ideas, and niceness you offer every time! **

**So anyway enjoy this chapter, eat a taco, or have a bubble bath.**

Alice's p.o.v.....

I couldn't believe what Edward did to Bella. My brother was such a cold hearted jerk. How am I related to that idiot anyway? Stupid parents wanting to have a boy. Yeah I was older than edward by about a year but we were still in the same grade. I sighed and flipped open my shiny silver cellphone. I had ben trying to get Bells to come over to my house so I cold comfort her but she just wanted to stay home, in bed all day. Its a good thing summer break had started.

_Bella will u plz come over? _ I texted hoping she would reply

_No Alice remember u and edward live in the same house! =( _Oh gosh she was playing that card? I quickly texted her back.

_Edward left to vist our aunt in Germany 4 the whole summer!_

_ok i will be there in a few k? _

_just remeber to bring a months worth of clothes! _

With that I snapped my phone shut and gently sat down on my purple couch. I planned to have Bella and Rosalie over at my house most of the summer. Their parents didn't mind at all Charlie was cool like that and Rosalie's parent's noses were so high in the air the couldn't even look at their own designer shoes!

I heard someone climbing the stairs. I ran out of my room to see Rosalie lugging her suitcase up the stairs. She walked into 'her' room as Bella came up the stairs to go to 'her' room also.

"Hey girls! Come into my room when you finished unpacking. We have some major planning to do!" I called out as I walked back into my room.

When Bella and Rosalie walked into my room I had already turned it into the ultimate candy shop. What? A girl needs comfort so we got a shit load of candy and other sweets to chow down on while we plan! Bella sat down on a huge lavender pillow as Rosalie settled into a small red recliner.

"Ok Alice what are you talking about?" Rosalie asked while biting into a chocolate bar.

"Well you know how edward goes for girls who look sexy and what not? Well I came up with a master plan. It works so perfectly! Well the school is canceling the dresscode so I figure over the summer we make-over Bella and on the fist day back she blows throught those school doors with us at her side looking totally hot Edward can't help but stare! Then when he gets on his knees begging Bella to be his she can tell him off or take him!" I said while pouring me a glass of coke.

Bella had stopped half way from putting some laffy taffy in her mouth to stare at me. I looked at her and said, "What? You know you want to do this Bella it will prove to him that he is a true jerkoff, plus you might even get your man! And Rosalie has a total thing for Emmett and I like Jasper! This could so totally work if you give it a chance!"

Rosalie had a pale red blush dusting her cheeks. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her head and said, "Fine Im in. I will help with your little plan Alice."

"Yes!" I said. I started dancing when Bella stated, "I am not doing this." I gave her my ultimate puppy face. Slowly she sighed in defeat. "Fine but if I get hurt again I will be beyond pissed and sad." She hissed through her clenched teeth.

"You won't regret this Bella! By the end of the summer I can promise that you will be an Edward attrackting machine!" I sang out as I slowly danced my way out of my room and into the bathroom. I came out with various beauty supplies. "Time to beatifly!" I yelled.

**Sorry but i really wanted to do a whole chapter on alice. sorry its short the next one will be longer! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. No turnin bak

**OH MY GOODNESS! I M THE SORRIEST PERSON ON FANFICTION RIGHT NOW!!! Sorry it took me so long to update! This probably ain't worth the wait but please enjoy!**

Bella's p.o.v....

I sat in a beauty salon style chair as Alice and Rosalie worked their so called 'magic' on my face.

"Oh my good gopher balls this dark blue eyeshadow looks absolutly stunning on you Bella!" Alice ranted when she finished apply said eyeshadow.

"Really?" I questioned. It was hard to believe I looked good in make-up. "Duh! You could be a model!" Rosalie said agreeing with Alice.

As they dusted other stuff on my face I thought about all the things that might happen in the future. Edward and I dating, Edward thinking I looked idiotis in make-up, Edward begging to be my boyfriend, Edward laughing at me, everything came back to Edward. I know, its stupid to change my whole appearence just to get a boys attention.

"There were finished!" Alice proclaimed while shoving a mirror in my face. I gazed at my reflection thoughtfully. I was beautiful. My eyelids had a deep blue covering them, my cheeks had a faint glow of pink, and my limps had a pale pink shimmer to them. I was truly amazing.

I couldn't believe the beautiful women in the mirror was me. Alice and Rosie smiled when they saw my reaction.

Just then Esme, Alice's mom walked in. She gasped and put a hand covering her mouth. "Oh my Bella, you look absolutly gorgeous!" She gushed on and on about my beauty when Alice said, "I know! No boy will be able to resist her!"

Rosalie and Esme started a coversation about....something. I wasn't paying any attention. I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt and thought I need new clothes! For the first time I wanted to go shopping.

A few days later......

Rosalie, Alice, and I had just returned from shopping. Our arms could barely contain all the items we had purchased.

The mourning before the first day of school.....

My heart raced as I fumbled through my closet trying to find the shirt I wanted to wear. I pulled out a lacey, ivory colored, v-neck, tank top. I slid the the beautiful tank top on. I buttoned up a pair of black skinny jeans and pulled on some small wedges.

My appearence had changed dramatically. I shaded my eyes with the same deep blue I had received many comments and compliments on.

All you have to do is go to school and blow everyone away, especially Edward. My heart thundered in my chest as I walked to Rosalie's red convertable that waited for me in my driveway. I slid into the back seat while Alice approved my choice of clothes.

We pulled into a parking space. I saw some old friends outside talking with other friends. As we walked up the steps to enter our school's main hall, my head raced with thought.

I wonder what they will think, how will they react, do I look good, am I ugly? My thoughts were interupted when Alice swung the door open. No turning back.............

**short i know........SORRY im a busy teen. I have like a ton of homework and my mommy is going ape on my ace! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. sorry

**Hello my dear friends. I am very sorry on the delayment of my story. But I do have a very good excuse! A really hot guys asked me out so I was very........distracted to say the least! Then he started being a pervert and I dumped him. And i have a book report due and I had to get registered for school......wish me lunck I am going to be what they call "fish" but ummmm damn I love you guys even if you cussed me out in your minds! oh and btw im not updating this very minute so maybe tomorrow or next week. Im sorry I let this slip and please dont hurt me! little comments to my reviewers**

**pen2paper93 : i must say thank you. i think your awesome and i know how ya feel girly or boyie whatever gender you are-ie**

**JasperXRoseXEdward : you try to write while a small child wants to shove pie up your nose -.-**

**JasperXhale-yes : I want to thank you for your kind words. I adore you! **

**The Real Carlyle Cullen: OMG! Girl im so sorry! Please forgive!**

**Thats it. But I swear on my love for ramen that i will update. Thanks. Love you all**

**-Senbon**


End file.
